Changes
by Ashfur Reborn
Summary: First story in my Changes series. Everything has changed over the summer as the gang heads into junior year of high school. [Taisuke]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Changes**

**Author: Ashfur Reborn**

**Rating: T … Just to be safe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the characters of Digimon.**

**Summary: It's the beginning of junior year for the original gang and ninth grade for the younger Digidestined. Kenichi Kamiya is still not pleased with his son's new sexuality and tension continues to rise between the two. Tai must also deal with Matt, who went away for the summer and has come back, completely changed. Eventually Tai/Davis.**

**A/N: I really want to write a Tai/Davis story, since there aren't many of them out there. This is my first Taisuke fic, so please go easy! ****J**** Also, I love reviews, so please do write a review. I like to know how I'm doing.**

**Changes**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Tai slowly turned off his alarm. He looked at the time. 6:30 Am. He was dreading having to go back to his routine for school. He moaned and got out of bed to take a shower.

After getting dressed (and changing his outfit a few times), Tai was finally ready for his first day as a junior at Odaiba High. He went downstairs where his father, mother, and his sister, Kari, were sitting, having breakfast.

"Morning," Tai said, half excited and half asleep.

"It's about time you got up," Kenichi Kamiya said to his son. "I was going to have you take the bus this morning if you didn't get down here." Kenichi still did not approve of Tai's new interest in liking boys.

Tai looked at his father. "Sorry."

Kenichi simply went back to eating his breakfast.

"So, how is the superstar feeling this morning?" Tai's mother asked in an upbeat tone, attempting to alleviate some of the tension between Tai and Kenichi.

"All right, I guess," Tai said, sitting down.

Kenichi rose from his seat right as Tai sat down. "Okay well, it's time for school, let's get going."

"But I just sat down!" Tai exclaimed. "I haven't even had breakfast."

"Have a breakfast bar or something. Come on, let's go." Kenichi walked out of the kitchen.

"Is he ever going to be proud of the fact that I won the championship game AND got a boyfriend?" Tai asked his mother.

She sighed. "I am sure that somewhere deep inside…" She paused. "…Very, very, very deep inside he is." She smiled and kissed her son on the head and went to get him a Nutragrain bar.

"Thanks, Mom," Tai said as he walked over to Kenichi, who was growing more impatient by the second.

"Let's go," Kenichi said, not making any eye contact with Tai. "We're already late."

"Dad, it's only 7:30. We always get to school at 8:00." Kenichi gave Tai a look that could burn a hole in Tai's eyes. "Fine, sorry," Tai said, not able to look at his father.

And with that, they left the house, got into the car and drove to school.

8:05am…….

"We're late! I cannot believe you made us late!" Kenichi yelled at his son as he parked the car.

Tai ignored his father and went to open the door when Kenichi pushed the 'lock' button. "Dad, I have to get to school," Tai said, not looking at his father.

"You make us late again and you're not going to be happy," Kenichi said in a low, monotone voice that gave Tai the chills. His father had been harder on him than ever since he had hooked up with Matt, but this was definitely the worst.

"Can I go now," Tai said, wanting to get out…and fast. Kenichi unlocked the car and Tai got out and searched for his friends. He did his best to compose himself so that no one would notice the fear in his eyes.

"Tai!" Ken yelled as he saw one of his best friends coming toward him. "Junior year, can you believe it? We're almost seniors! I shouldn't be, but I AM a genius."

Tai smiled. At least Ken and the other members of the soccer team accepted his sexuality.

"Hiya, Ken. Have you seen Matt anywhere?" Tai not only wanted to tell his boyfriend everything that had happened, but he wanted to simply SEE him. He had gone to visit his father, who was away in Tokyo, all summer.

"I think I saw him walk into school about five minutes ago," Takuya said, coming up to the two with Koji by his side.

"Thanks," Tai said and he began to walk away when—

"Tai!" Koji said, stopping him. He turned around. Koji looked at him. "Matt hasn't been acting…like himself this morning. He was acting a little bit like…Davis," he said, looking at Tai.

**Okay, that's chapter one. I hope you like it! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter 2 of Changes. I know I kind of left chapter one without a cliffhanger, but all (or at least most) will be explained in this chapter! Oh, and Matt isn't acting**_** exactly**_** like Davis, his attitude has just changed. I added that at the last minute!**

**Again, please write a review—I really appreciate them and it makes me a better writer!**

**Okay, on with the story…**

Tai looked at Koji. "Well he _was_ gone for the entire summer…in Tokyo nonetheless," Tai said confidently.

"But…" Koji started. Tai cut him off.

"Listen, I'm sure that once classes start, he'll be the same Matt that he was when I last saw him." Tai smiled and walked inside wanting to find his boyfriend and tell him what was going on at his house and to simply be with him.

"…I don't think I have ever seen anything like it!" Davis exclaimed as he examined Matt's new clothes.

"There he is!" Tai walked over to Matt, who turned around. Tai's grin fell. Matt looked…different. His hair was still the same gel-slicked blonde, but his clothes were…not like what he would wear.

"Hello, Tai," Matt said as he kissed him on the cheek. "Have a nice summer?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, not sure of what to think of Matt's 'new look.' "How was yours?"

"Great! I never knew that Tokyo could be as much fun as it was!" He smirked.

"So, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Tai asked hopefully.

"About what," Matt said as he pulled out a small round mirror from his locker. Tai just stood there. This was NOT the Matt that he knew. He looked from the mirror to Tai. "Well? I thought you had to tell me something," he said, growing impatient.

"It-it can wait," Tai said as the warning bell rang.

Matt shrugged. "Okay." And with that, he walked into Ms. Ichi's classroom and sat down next to Izzy.

The rest of the day was a typical school day. During lunch, Tai pulled Matt aside. "Is everything all right?" He asked, wanting to know why he had suddenly changed.

"I'm fine, Tai. But I do need to talk to you." Just as he said that, his cell phone rang. "Hello? … Hi, Kimo! … No, I'm at school right now; well lunch anyway … Uh huh, yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you then!" He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

Tai looked dumbfounded. What was going on! "Uh, who was that?" he asked.

"He is who I need to talk to you about," he said as he sat down at a table, motioning for Tai to sit down with him. "While I was in Tokyo, I sort of…met someone. He was on vacation with his family and lives just outside of Odaiba." He looked up at Tai, who was finding this rather hard to believe. He continued, "Anyway, we got to know each other pretty well and hung out a lot…" He took a deep breath, waiting for Tai to reply.

Tai, still trying to take all of this in, finally looked at him; mainly at his new clothes and look. "Di-did he buy that for you?" he asked, motioning to the rather expensive looking clothes he had on.

"Yeah, he did." He smiled, ignoring the look on Tai's face.

He took a deep breath. "So what you're trying to say is that you want to break up, is that it?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I'm sorry, Tai, I didn't mean for it to happen like this…"

He stood up. "Fine. I hope you have a great time with your new 'friend,'" he said, his voice loud enough for his friends to hear.

Matt stood up as well. "I was hoping that we could still be friends…"

Tai turned to him. "Friends! Matt, you didn't return any of my phone calls or emails, you didn't write, and when I finally see you, you're…you're completely changed! How can you expect me to be 'friends' with you when you basically cheated on me all summer!" Tai's voice cracked. He had to get out of there. He shook his head and quickly walked out of the cafeteria.

Matt sighed and sat back down. "Nice going," Koji said in a cool voice.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked, not looking up.

"Never mind," Koji said, walking back to the table he was sitting at with Joe, Davis, Izzy and Ken.

Tai was still in disbelief. He walked to his locker and retrieved his bag, glad that the day was over. He slammed his locker shut, not seeing Davis standing right next the locker.

He looked up. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed his book bag and started down the hallway.

"I-I just wanted to see if you were all right?" he asked. Ever since the soccer championships, Davis and Joe had become better friends with everyone else (being a bit anti-social in the first place)…for the most part. Davis still liked Tai, even though he was with Matt, but now it was different. He did feel sorry for what had happened, but also thought of this as an opportunity.

"I'm fine," Tai said, continuing to walk away.

Davis sped up to keep up with Tai. He managed to get ahold of his arm. "Hey, if you ever need to talk…you have my number." He gave a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "I've got practice, so I'll see you later." He smiled weakly at him as he walked towards the feild.

"You're late," Coach Kamiya said as Tai walked onto the feild.

"Sorry, I was…" but he was interrupted.

"No excuses. Now go get in the game," his father said coldly.

Tai did as he was told. Practice did not go well for him. He had Matt on his mind and therefore his head wasn't in the game. Every kick he took, he missed. Whenever the ball was passed to him, it rolled away before Tai could catch it. He knew he was going to get a long talk from his father on the ride home.

"Let's go, Tai," his father said as he waited for his son to finish getting dressed.

They walked to the car silently. Tai knew that when they got into the car, the 'talk' would begin.

Kenichi sighed as they climbed into the car. He turned to Tai. "Where were you today? Why were you not 100 focused on your game?" he said, his voice rising with every word.

"I had…things on my mind," Tai said, looking at the glove compartment.

"You know, I have tried to put up with you going out with that Ishida boy, but this is the last straw. I don't want you to see him again, is that clear!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, he broke up with me," Tai said, still looking at the glove compartment.

Kenichi seemed to have a satisfied grin on his face. "Good. Now you can stay away from boys and…"

"Who said I was going to stop my sexuality…or going out with boys," Tai said, lifting his head so that his eyes met his father's. "Just because I broke up with Matt doesn't mean I don't want to stop liking who I want!" Tai was now yelling.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young man! I will _not_ put up with that."

"You can't stop me from liking who I want, dad," Tai said, his voice still loud.

And with that, Kenichi slapped his son across the face. "I told you not to raise your voice at me." Kenichi started the car and drove home, not saying another word to his son.

When they arrived home, Tai ran upstairs to his room and sat down on his bed. He put his hand on his face where his father had slapped him. He had never raised a hand to him before. What was happening to him? First Matt broke up with him, now his father was madder than ever. Could anything else possibly go wrong?

"What is this!" Kenichi exclaimed, causing Tai to jump nearly a mile in the air.

"What's what?" he asked.

"This!" Kenichi waved a piece of paper in front of Tai's face. "You want to quit the team!"

"I was considering it," Tai said quietly, knowing he had jinxed himself.

**Okay, well that is chapter 2! I hope you liked it. What do you think will happen next? Will Tai really quit the team? And will Davis 'come to the rescue?' Please review! I love reading your comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaack! Just to let you know, the ninth and eleventh graders have the same lunch shift, as well as mixed classes. And yes, I did mix Frontier with 01 and 02.**

**Also, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed this story so far. You don't know how much it means to me! I truly appreciate all of your reviews and please, keep them coming: )**

**And now, on with chapter 3 of Changes.**

The next day didn't go very well for Tai … again. He made sure to leave the house before his father, trying to avoid any contact with him whatsoever. He already knew that he was ready to chew him out for wanting to quit the team. Tai ate breakfast in record time, picked up his bag, put on his coat, and left the house.

As he walked to school, he thought about the day before and about Matt and how he had suddenly changed. Without warning, he had basically cheated and dumped Tai all in one minute. His mind seemed to always be with 'him.' Tai still didn't know his name, and frankly didn't want to know. He tried his best to get Matt and the last conversation he had had with him out of his head as he neared the school.

"What is going on with you!" Ken asked as Tai walked up to him, Takuya, TK, and a few other members of the team.

"What are you talking about," Tai said, knowing full well what he was talking about. He continued to walk towards the school.

"You want to quit the team!" TK exclaimed. "Why on earth would you want to do that? I mean, I know you like guys and stuff now, but that didn't stop you after we won."

Tai turned to face his fellow teammates and friends. "Listen, I really don't want to talk about it now." And with that, he walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Ken—who had many questions to ask his best friend.

As he walked into Ms. Ichi's room, Tai couldn't help but to look at Matt. He was so beautiful when he had his hair slicked down, leaving a lock of it hanging in front of his eyes. He wanted so badly to walk up to him and demand that the two of them belonged together, but yesterday's conversation started to creep back into his mind and he dodged the thought and sat down.

"Tai?" A familiar voice said, standing over him.

He looked up. "Matt?" He couldn't help but to smile. Maybe he was here to tell him that he changed his mind about what's-his-name and wanted to iron things out with Tai.

He smiled. "I was just wondering…"

"Yeah," he said, his smile becoming apparent.

"Do you have yesterday's History assignment," he said coolly, in a way that Davis would normally talk.

The smile quickly faded from his face. Not only was he surprised that he was asking HIM for the assignment, but that he was asking for the assignment at all! Matt was the one who people had always gone to so they could get the assignments. "Why?" he asked. "I thought you wrote everything down in that class."

"Yeah well, I got caught up in…something." He flicked the hair that was dangling in his face. He was wearing the fancy clothes again, along with a rather expensive looking ring on his finger. "Anyway, do you have the assignment? If I don't do the homework for that class, I am so going to regret it."

He rolled his eyes and was about to give it to him when… "As a matter of fact I do, but you're the brainy one here. Why would _you_ be asking _me _for that? I mean, you just broke up with me," he said, standing up.

Before he could reply, the bell rang. Matt gave Tai a 'look' and sat down in his seat.

Tai sighed and felt like he was an inch tall. He knew he had done the right thing, but he felt like a jerk at the same time.

None of this went unnoticed by Davis, who was sitting next to Tai.

At lunch, Tai decided to sit by himself. He had been avoiding Ken and the other members of the team all morning and was avoiding Matt for obvious reasons. He didn't want to sit with Joe, Koji or anyone else either. He just wanted to be alone and he was until—

"Is this seat taken?" Davis asked in a strangely nice manner.

"Uh…no," Tai said, too shocked to say that he wanted to be alone.

"Great." Davis smiled and sat down next to Tai, who was apparently very obviously shocked, because before he could say anything else, Davis started out with, "I heard what happened this morning in homeroom." He paused. "And I'm…sorry that Matt did that to you. He really changed over the summer. Even _I_ can't get him to come back down to earth, if you know what I mean," he said as he took a bite of his salad.

Tai, who was still in shock that Davis was being so nice, finally managed to scramble a few words together. "Thanks," he said quietly, moving the food on his plate around with a fork. Matt was only half of the problem Tai was having, and Davis seemed to sense that something else was up.

"So other than Matt, why are you so quiet?" He actually sounded sincere.

Could he tell him? Would Tai be able to trust Davis Motomiya, craziest jock of the ninth grade with what had happened the day before? "Um…well…"

"What's wrong, Tai?" he asked, putting his hand on his, a very concerned look on his face.

"It's…nothing," he said, not sure he could really trust Davis. This could simply all be an act for all he knew. That's what he thought until…

"Tai. I've known you since I was eleven years old. I know, I've been the stupid one that liked your sister and you've been the 'goal dude,' but one thing that you don't know is that…I like you…a lot." He waited for him to close his mouth from the shock of what he had just heard.

"You…I….you what?"

"I like you," he said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Then why did you try to sabotage me at that game a few months ago?"

"Tai, do you know nothing? Are you really that dense?" He chuckled, as did he.

"Right," he said. "You like me?"

"Only since I was 5th grade, when I found out that cooties were fake and that you were the only guy other than Joe who understands me, the only person who actually gets through to me. Joe lived next door to me, and he's like a brother to me. But not like you."

It was then that he knew he could trust him. He remembered him telling him about a boy who was up for the captain spot on the 5th grade team and how Davis was really worried that he may actually not get the spot that year. Tai had told him to relax, that maybe the school just wanted to see if there was someone who could top Davis. Of course, he ended up with the spot, but Tai had at least gotten through to him and helped him to relax.

He cleared his throat, coming back to the present. "My dad…he still doesn't approve of my sexuality and was pretty angry about it…has been for the whole summer." He stopped, looking up at Davis, who was still paying close attention. "Anyway, after practice yesterday, I had had it with him and decided that if he was going to treat me like that, that I just didn't want to be on the team anymore…so last night, he found this letter that I had been meaning to give to him at the right time and…well, he got pretty mad and hit me pretty hard," he said, putting his hand on his face where his father had hit him.

"Tai, I'm so sorry," Davis said.

"Yeah, me too." He looked down at his food and back up at Davis. "Thanks. For listening to all this, I mean."

"Anytime." He gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him.

As he walked into the cafeteria with his lunch, he nearly dropped his tray. Tai? And…Davis! Matt began walking towards the two.

**Well, that's chapter 3! I hope you liked it. I decided to add some background about Tai and Davis. : ) And I decided to leave a cliffhanger. :evil laugh: Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again! I had to think of something good to write. I hope you like it!**

**-Ashy**

**Changes Ch. 4**

If looks could kill, everyone in the cafeteria would be dead by now after seeing Matt's face as he walked towards Davis and Tai. Sure, he had basically broken it off with him, but how could he find someone else so quickly? And why did it have to be Davis? "What are you doing?" Matt asked as he walked up to the two.

Tai looked up, a little surprised to see Matt there. "Uh…eating lunch," he said matter-of-factly. He was not ready to start an actual conversation with Matt. Not after what he had done to him that morning. "Is there something you wanted?"

Davis looked up at Matt as well. "Was there something else you wanted?" he asked in an icy tone with a matching glare to boot.

Matt glared at Davis. "No, I guess not," Matt said, feeling defeated. It wasn't until he heard Tai say…

"Then could you like…leave us alone? I'm trying to talk to Davis here." It was now Tai's turn to glare at Matt.

He just stood there in shock for a moment. Not able to say anything, Matt just walked away, taking his cell phone out as he did. He dialed the number of his new boyfriend.

Tai just looked at his plate, not knowing what to say or do.

"Hey, are you all right?" Davis asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah. I just didn't think it would be that hard to talk to him…or should I say, I didn't think he was that cold." He sighed.

Davis put his hand on his shoulder. After another brief pause he asked, "So you're really going to quit the soccer team?"

He looked up at him. "I don't know. I mean, one of the main reasons I was going to was because I was sick of my Dad constantly riding me about how I need to get my head in the game and only on the game."

"Tai, I know that he wasn't exactly thrilled about you being with Matt, but if you think about it, he was probably just trying to do what he thought was best."Davis looked at him, his hand still on his shoulder.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're actually defending him!"

"I didn't say that. I just said that I can see where he was coming from." When Tai looked as if he was about to get up and walk away, Davis continued. "When I was in Kindergarten and landed the lead on the tem, my Mom saw 'potential' in me. So, ever since then she has put a lot of pressure on me to do whatever I have to do to get the lead; to beat everyone else." He looked down. "No matter whom we hurt."

Tai looked at him. Did he just hear what he thought he had heard? Davis's mother was the cause of all this? "You're joking, right?" he asked, giving a little chuckle. When he saw Davis's serious face, he stopped chuckling. "Sorry."

Davis shook his head. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to believe me right off the bat. Anyway, I guess what I'm saying is, give it another chance; not just soccer, but your dad as well."

"What did you do about your Mom? I mean, did you ever talk to her about the pressure?"

"She uh…she left before I got the chance. She met this guy while she was working on a show in Tokyo. I was about 11." He looked back down at his food.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Davis shook his head. "Don't worry about it. So anyway, promise me you'll give your dad another chance? Please?"

He sighed. "I guess I could try…"

"Great!" He gave him a 'thank you' hug. "That was for … uh … promising me you'll talk to your dad…"

"Mm-hmm, right." Tai smiled and returned the hug when the bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," Davis said as he got up.

"Yeah, see ya' later." Tai couldn't help but to smile. It was the first time he smiled that day.

Tai took a deep breath before walking out onto the feild. When he did, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Ken was giving him a look that seemed to say 'this must be his farewell to the troops.' Even Kenichi was surprised to see him.

"Tai," was all he could come up with.

"Hi, dad," he said quietly. "I uh, changed my mind about quitting the team. But I do need to talk to you after practice."

"So do I," he said. His voice sounded 'nicer' than it did the last time they spoke.

Tai walked out to greet his teammates. "Dude! You're not quitting," Ken said, a huge smile on his face.

"Nope, you're stuck with me."

"What changed your mind?" Takuya asked.

Tai paused before answering. "Someone who I didn't expect, let's put it like that."

"Okay…" Ken looked confused, but that look was replaced by happiness to see his best friend back.

"So, you did well at practice today," Kenichi told his son as they walked out to the car.

"Um, thanks." Tai took a deep breath. "Dad, I know how much you hate my- my _interests _in love, but I can't help it. In fact, I think that this is what has kept me playing as well as I have," he said in one breath.

"Wow, did you stay up all night to get that out?" Kenichi asked with a smirk.

"All afternoon."

"Ah, that would explain the fast-talking…literally." Kenichi sighed. "I'm sorry too, especially for last night. I've never raised a hand at you, and I wasn't proud of what I did." He looked at the steering wheel and then back at Tai. "Anyway, I can see that you still seem to love soccer as much as you did before you discovered boys, so as long as you can keep up, I suppose it's okay to do both…"

Tai was shocked. Was this his father talking? "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Wow, thanks." Tai smiled and for the first time since hooking up with Matt, he actually felt comfortable with his father.

"Wanna go home now?" Kenichi asked as he started the car and began to drive.

"Yes." Tai smiled, knowing what he was going to do when he got home.

"Hello," He answered on the fifth ring.

"Hey Davis," Tai said. "Did I catch you at a bad time? You kind of sound out of breath."

"No, I was just exercising. So, how'd it go with your dad?" He sat down on his bed.

"Pretty well, actually. He wanted to talk to me about the whole thing anyway."

"Good, I'm glad that you worked everything out." He paused. "Listen, I got a phone call from Matt this evening."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well, he kept on bragging about this new guy of his…Mark, I think. Anyway, he wouldn't shut up. Everything that came out of his mouth was about HIM. Ugh, I just wanted to scream at him."

Tai laughed.

"And what is so funny? You're not the one who had to endure this conversation."

"It's just…well you and Matt have traded places. He's being all mean and you're really…"

"Yes," he said, anxiously, with a somewhat icy tone.

"…Very nice," he said, chuckling nervously.

He smiled. "I was hoping you'd say something like that."

"Yeah well if I don't do this homework now, it's not going to get done, so I have to go…see you tomorrow?" Even though he knew he would, he was actually looking forward to it.

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow. Night." He hung up and smiled.

The next couple of weeks had gone by smoothly. Tai was playing soccer again and he and Davis had started to date. Then the day for the fall captain auditions came. Tai was planning on trying out and had heard that Matt wasn't going to because he was so busy with Mark.

"Tai, over here!" Davis called from the front row of the theatre. He smiled and walked over to Davis and Joe. Suprisingly, the three of them were planning on trying out for the three lead roles on the team- captain, assistant captain, and manager. He walked over to them, but before he could say anything, Davis looked up. "Uh oh."

"What?" Tai looked to where he was looking. There, at the front of the feild, was Matt with some guy. This person had to be the infamous Mark who Matt never stopped talking about…

**Well, that's chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R: )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, me again!**

**Thus, chapter 5! Please read and review. : )**

Tai looked up to where Joe was looking and saw a boy who had to be Mark with Matt. The two started down the aisle and Matt immediately saw Tai and smiled. He quickened his pace, Mark following suit.

"Hello, Tai," he said as he reached the three.

He nodded, "Hi." He then looked over to Mark and back to Matt, hoping he wouldn't introduce him to Tai…too late.

"Oh, how rude of me! Tai, Davis, Joe, this is Mark. He lives just outside of Odaiba."

"Then what's he doing here?" Davis asked for Tai who couldn't seem to think of anything to say.

Matt shot Davis a 'how dare you say that' look. "If you _must_ know, he's here to support me while I try out."

Tai was speechless. So Matt had decided to try out after all? Why did he bring _him_ along with him? He decided that he did it to make Tai jealous. Still, Tai decided to make the best of it. "Hi, I'm Tai," he said, extending his hand to Mark.

Mark took Tai's hand and shook it. "Oh, the soccer guy," he said. Tai gave Mark an odd look. "Matt has told me all about you." He smiled slyly.

"Yeah, I'm the soccer guy…also the former boyfriend of Matt here," Tai said, no longer able to suppress his anger towards Matt. He shot him a glare.

"Um, right," Matt said, obviously uncomfortable with what had just been said. He looked over at Joe and Davis who were just watching this whole thing play itself out.

"Davis, Joe, and Tai," Ms. Subard called, finally getting to their names. Tai had never liked hearing that voice as much as he did now. Anything to relieve the tension in the room.

The three of them made their way to the feild and showed off their moves that they had prepared. When they were finished, Ms. Darbus actually had a smile…or what looked like a smile on her face as they walked back to where their things were.

Tai looked at Matt, who was busy fiddling with something on Mark's shirt and being all 'flirty.' Tai looked over at Davis and Joe and mimed a gagging expression, causing Joe to laugh out loud and Matt to lose focus on Mark's shirt. He gave Tai a dirty look and right when he was going to say something to him, he heard Ms. Subard call his name. He gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek and brushed coolly past Tai and made his way to the feild.

"Isn't he amazing," Mark said, not able to take his eyes off of Matt.

"Yeah, he's just great," Tai said in a monotone. He began to leave, but turned and took Tai's hand and gestured for Joe to come with them.

Matt had just finished his performance and saw Tai walk out holding Davis's hand. He left the feild and before Mark could compliment him on how well he played, he took his hand and flew out of the grass.

"Ugh, I thought I was going to be sick when I saw those two," Tai said as the trio walked through the halls and made their way outside.

"You thought you'd be sick?" Joe asked, shaking his head, "I almost had to run out of there and go to the bathroom before I showed you all what I ate for lunch!"

"Ewww," Tai and Davis said together. "Joe don't be so gross," Davis scolded.

"What? It's true," he said, hoping the humor would relax Tai, who was obviously tense.

Tai just laughed. "You crack me up, you know that," he said to Joe with a smile. He wasn't about to let Matt mess up what he had just started with Davis, so he decided to ignore everything he was doing to what seemed like make Tai extremely jealous of him.

Davis smiled and squeezed Tai's hand as they walked over to Tai's car.

"Okay, can you tell us where we're going in such a hurry," Mark said, nearly breathless from running from the feild to the parking lot.

"No reason," Matt said as he watched Tai help Davis into the car. Then he saw it. He had to blink a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Tai had just…kissed Davis.

"Thanks," Davis said as Tai was helping him get into the car.

"No problem. This door always sticks for some reason…I sometimes just wish my Dad allowed me to get a new car instead of a used one," he said with a chuckle.

Davis just rolled his eyes. "You are so weird. Just be glad that you _have _a car," he said, giving Joe a glare.

"What? How was I supposed to know that the parking break always has to be on when you park the car?"

"Joe, it was a stick shift, you…you…" He couldn't think of a word to describe him.

Tai just laughed. "Okay, break it up kids," he said as his and Davis's eyes met. Joe took this as the perfect moment to get into the car and shut the door. Tai smiled at Davis.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked, looking at him.

Instead of giving him a verbal answer, he slowly moved towards him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Surprisingly, Davis didn't move away. Instead, he kissed him back, deepening the kiss.

Tai smiled as they parted. "That's what I was smiling at," he said softly.

The next few days went rather quickly. Ms. Subard had been taking her time in preparing the team list. When she put it up, Tai and Davis were the first two to look at it. "We…we did it," Davis exclaimed as he looked at the names on the list. Davis and Tai were being called back for the roles of the captains and Joe was on the list for the assistant manager.

Tai scanned the list, looking to see if Matt had made the team.

"He's right there," Davis said, almost reading his mind. He pointed to Matt's name; it was for an averahe spot. Tai couldn't help but to smile…just a little.

He looked over at him. "We should celebrate," he said.

"And practice."

"And celebrate."

"Hmm, what is that expression that you guys use on the soccer team all the time…oh! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" He nearly yelled, with a smile.

"Right, I forgot how much you like to practice," he said, smiling back. "Well, maybe we can on Friday…before we go to dinner and see a movie," he said hopeful.

Davis was shocked. Tai Kamiya had just asked him out. "Uh…yeah, sure. I'd like that." He smiled and kissed Tai on the cheek. "Well, I have to get to class."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled as he walked away. He had finally done what he never thought he'd be able to do with Davis: get part of his mind off of the team. Well, that and ask him out on a date.

Matt, who was on his way over to the list, had heard all of this. Now he was asking him out! Wait, why was he feeling like this? He had Mark now. He shrugged off any possible jealousy he might have had and looked at the list. His jaw dropped when he saw it.

"What's the matter, scared that my friend and Tai are probably going to get the leads," Joe asked from behind her.

"Oh shut up," he said smugly. "I don't care about Tai or who he's dating!"

"That's not what I was talking about," Davis said, smiling to himself. Matt was finally getting what he deserved for breaking Tai's heart.

"Don't you have a class to go to," Matt said, looking at Davis.

Davis rolled his eyes at Matt. "Who are you, my Mother," he asked with an attitude.

"He doesn't really like you, you know," Matt said. "He's just on the rebound. You'll be history before the week is out."

"Uh huh, yeah you just keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, I've got a class to go to… 'Mom.'" Davis smirked and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Matt.

**Okay, not one of my best chapters, but I like it. I hope you do too! Please make sure to review: )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I decided to give you all one more chapter. It's really short, mainly because I don't have time to write anything long right now and I'm kind of running out of ideas…I might end the story soon, unless anyone has an idea or two to help me along.**

**So enough babbling from me; on to chapter 6!**

_**Friday Night…**_

Davis couldn't help but to feel excited for tonight. He and Tai were FINALLY going to go on a date! He went to his closet and picked out an outfit that he knew Tai would like. It was tight, but not too tight; showy (is that a word?), but not too showy."Well," he asked.

He looked up from what he was doing. "Wow," he said, smiling. "You look great. But what is that thing on your cheek?" He made sure to suppress his smile.

"WHAT! No way, I just cleaned my face like, 100 times!" He ran off to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Joe made sure he was gone to let out a chuckle. He always managed to get him on that joke.

"Joe Jyou Orito!" Davis stomped into his room and picked up a paperback book and hit him over the head with it. "You doofus!"

"Ouch! I was just having some fun," he said, smiling innocently.

Davis rolled his eyes and stomped right back out of his room. Joe laughed again and looked out his window and saw a car pull up. "Dai, I think Tai's here," he said as he went downstairs to open the door for Tai. "What's up, man," Joe asked as Tai made his way from the car to the front door.

"Well, I have a date with your friend tonight. That's pretty much all."

"Dai, Tai's here," Joe called again.

"Joe, if you think I'm falling for that again, you are completely and totally—" He was cut off by the sight of Tai.

"Completely and totally what," Joe asked.

"Shut up." He smiled at Tai. "Hi."

"Hi there. You look great," he said smiling at him.

"So do you." Tai was wearing a blue shirt and sport coat and black pants.

"So…are you ready?"

"Yep. We're going to dinner, if I'm not mistaken." He was hoping that he wasn't going to say that they were going to go practice for their audition.

Davis thought about this for a moment. Did he want to practice first, or just blow off practicing tonight and have fun? "Dinner," he said after about five minutes of thinking.

Tai, who had spaced out by now, was quickly jolted back into reality. "Great!"

"Well, you two have fun, and remember to be home at a reasonable hour, young man," Joe said, mimicking his father. This earned him another hit on the head, this time with Davis's fist. "Ouch, I was joking, jeez!"

Just then, his REAL father showed up at the front door. "Have fun." He looked over at Tai. "Make sure to have him home by 10:00."

"Dad! It's Friday, not Sunday!" Davis whined.

"Fine," Mr. Motomiya said, "10:15."

"DAD!"

"I'm kidding, honey. Midnight at the latest." He smiled and kissed Davis on the head. Ever since his wife had left him, Neil (A/N: that's the name I'm giving to Mr. Motomiya) had become very protective of his children, including Joe, who was like a son to him. He didn't want Davis to end up like his ex-wife.

"Thanks, Dad," he said as he gave him a hug.

Tai and Davis headed out to Tai's car. He attempted to open the passenger door, which seemed to be stuck. "Um…"

"Here let me try," Davis said.

"If I can't do it, I'm pretty sure you're n—" He was stopped by Davis, who had opened the door with ease. "Wait a minute, how did you…"

"Come on, we're going to be late," he said as he got into the car. Tai closed the door and walked over to the other side of the car and got in.

"I still want to know how you did that," he said as he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Let's just say hormones," he said, stifling a laugh.

Tai looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay…"

"No way," Davis said as he took a bite of her salad. "No way did you say that!"

"I did," Tai said, taking a sip of his water. "He was annoying me and so I decided to say that."

Davis laughed. He couldn't seem to stop smiling when he was with Tai. But his smile quickly diminished when he looked at the door of the restaurant.

"What's wrong," Tai asked as he looked where Davis was looking. "Man, does he follow us everywhere," he asked himself when he saw Matt with Mark.

Davis shrugged. He was still having a hard time with what Matt had told him about Tai being on the rebound. He kept telling himself that it wasn't true.

"Tai! Davis!" Matt said as he and Mark passed their table. "What a coincidence."

"Right," Tai said sarcastically. He barely made eye contact with him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm on a date here," he said, motioning to Davis, who gave Matt one of his famous icy smiles.

Matt looked at the two and just nodded. "Come on, Matt, let's go to our table," Mark said.

"Yeah." Matt pushed his hair back and took Mark's hand and they walked to their table.

"Talk about desperate," Tai said as he watched Matt and Mark.

Davis didn't say anything. He was positive that Tai wanted to be back with Matt.

"Dai? Are you all right," he asked when he didn't respond.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He had to know. "Tai…are you really over Matt, or just…on the rebound," he asked, his voice getting quieter.

Tai looked at Davis and took his hand. "What makes you think that," he asked, lifting his face with his other hand.

"Well, the other day when I was looking at the sheet, Matt came up to me and said that you didn't really like me; that you're just on the rebound and that…" He was shushed by Tai, who started to talk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, taking his hand off of his. "Davis, I am way over Matt. Sure, I was hurt when Matt told me that he met someone else over the summer, but he has made it quite clear that he doesn't want to get back together and I just had to get over it, and I am. I really am." He took his hand again. "Please, you've got to believe me," he said, looking him right in the eye.

Davis let out a sigh and nodded. "I do now," he said smiling. And with that, they finished dinner and went back out to the car.

"I had a great time," Davis said as Tai helped him out of the car.

"So did I…Davis, you do believe me…about me being over Matt?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do. Thanks, Tai," he said with a smile.

"I'm glad," he said as they reached his front step. He leaned in and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. Davis responded and put his arms around Tai, deepening the kiss.

When they parted, they just looked into each other's eyes and knew that they were going to be with each other for a long time.

**THE END**

**Okay, so I lied; I decided to end the story here because I have an idea for a sequel! Should I write it, or just leave the story as it is? Please read and review! **


End file.
